


Learn To Romance

by NotLostAnymore



Series: low on self esteem so you run on Gasoline [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has no clue how to woo Ashley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an RT/AH Rarepairs challenge I'm doing with a friend!

“Haywood, do you have any idea how romance works?”

Ryan faltered, eyes looking curious and confused through the holes of his skull mask. Very few people had seen him without it ad he wanted to keep it that way. Ashley Jenkins though, was one of the few who had coaxed it off of him and he couldn’t even protest as she reached up to pull the mask off. He just pouted, staying as mute as ever. If only a handful of people had ever actually seen his face then even fewer had heard his voice. Even around the Fake AH Crew he mostly stayed silent or communicated sparingly with Ray via ASL.

“Of course you don’t,” Ashley sighed, pacing around her office and doing her best not to throttle the hitman in front of her. Anybody else would have been terrified to have the Masked Man of the infamous Fake AH Crew in front of them but not her. While yes, she really did have balls of steel and refused to let any man scare her, she knew that this man in particular would never hurt her. Ryan had spent the past few months trying to impress her after all and for a man who was best known for being a total psychopath, he had a surprising amount of patience when it came to her.

“Delivering me news stories about murders _you_ commit isn’t romantic. Flowers are romantic. Wine is romantic. Murder? Not so much.” Maybe in Haywood’s eyes it was but blood and guts didn’t really win her over. Okay, it meant that she got a ridiculous number of exclusives on Fake AH Crew crimes that were getting her a lot of positive attention from her bosses but as far as flirting went? Yeah, it sort of sucked.

As always, Ryan just stood there and took it. Ashley could never actually tell if he was actually absorbing any of the information she was giving him but it never hurt to try. Even under the mask Ryan hid his face with a layer of paint and it was enough to hide any sort of distinguishable emotion. Then again there was every chance that he didn’t make the same sort of expressions as normal humans did. Ryan could hardly be called normal but that’s why Ashley liked him so much.

Fuck, when did she come to that conclusion?

He had just been a contact at first, somebody to use so she could get exclusives and further her career but eventually she’d ended up becoming strangely fond of him. It was kind of odd to say that you were fond of a six-foot something hunk of a man who was almost completely silent and more than a little mad but it was the truth. As harsh as she could be, Ashley actually sort of liked the man’s desperate attempts to get her attention.

“Fine, let me show you. Don’t drop anything round here for the next week. In fact, don’t even call me.” The hurt in Ryan’s eyes now was unmistakeable and Ashley felt a fleeting sensation of guilt before she was able to continue: “Let me show you how it’s done. Flowers, wine, romance… I don’t wanna brag but I’m sort of an expert. I’ll make you mine in no time.”

And then, the most miraculous thing happened. Ryan Haywood smiled.

“I think you already have.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there's a specific RT/AH rarepair you want me to write, drop me a message on my tumblr: sledgeroe.


End file.
